


Kitchen Staff

by VixensShadow



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Displace my feelings onto a character, Eating Disorders, Gen, No beta we fall like Crowley, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixensShadow/pseuds/VixensShadow
Summary: Ficlet of restaurant staff, Crowley, and little bit of Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Kitchen Staff

**Author's Note:**

> A piece that I wrote in an anxiety driven mess a little over a year ago that I found in the pile of things and feel like posting. It’s got like 5 words edited but no major changes since then. I personally go the other way for the most part and am too nauseous to eat but its rare. I remember what set making this off just because it was multiple days in a row.  
> It’s that weird cross zone of are they, aren’t they for being together in anything other than their partnership but we aren’t going to go into that today. Maybe if I ever write anything longer for this fandom. I’ve got ideas if I ever go back to this as well but for now this is it.

Crowley didn’t think anything of it at first. Celebrating the Apocalysnot and surviving the aftermath trials meant spending a lot of time with Aziraphale. Frequently that meant enjoying food and drink together at whatever restaurant caught either of their fancy that day, even though when Crowley picked, it was still with his angel in mind.

It was a waitress who enlightened him to the issue much of the year after the Apocannotpse. After one of her fellow waiters accidentally dumped a plate into Aziraphale‘s lap and rushed the angel to the washroom, she immediately came up to the devil. She took a deep breath in before squeaking out, “That was two dishes more than normal.”  
“We’ll.. What?”  
The woman looked mostly blank at him, seeming to be both as red as an apple and as if sheet white.“He ordered two more dishes than normal. And you didn’t so much as eat a third of a plate more than you normally do.”  
Crowley raised an eyebrow at this apparent fact. Busybodies rarely made this strong of a presence to him unless it was part of a temptation.  
“Even though you only come once a month, it’s always on my shifts. And you aren’t the most ordinary of people. Neither of you.”  
Crowley snorts at that. The sound seems to calm her for a moment. While she relaxes for a millisecond, she near immediately tenses back up and continues to worry her hands.  
Seemingly a second or two of recentering and she begins again. “You are really thin. But you look mostly the same this year, generally healthy.” She looked at his hands for a minor moment before nodding to herself, “Boney but comfortable in your body.” She smiles a bit strangely as a last phrase left her mouth, “Though I won’t lie, it looks really weird and awkward, but it seems like that’s you.”  
She glanced to the washroom Azirphale had been hustled into, before dropping her voice. “Your partner though? He’s taken on a hue that just doesn’t look right some days. I’m not even sure what it is. Then there’s I’ve seen you eat together every single time. But recently... he’s been coming by when you aren’t here and eating the same amounts if not more. I’m worried about you two. And I felt like I couldn’t say anything to him because he’d think I’m just being a hypocrite and calling him fat. But I’m not, I swear I’m not. But you two are so nice and used to make me wish I was as happy as you two are… were? Together.” She looked like she was about to cry now.  
“We are together. We are fine.”  
“I’m sorry, I must sound like the worst kind of person, butting into things that aren’t my problem, when I don’t even know either of you.”  
She glances away before mumbling about handling the check and scurrying away. Seconds later Aziraphale made it back to the table, clearly flustered. 

“So any reason for the extra dishes tonight?”  
Azirphale glanced slightly away before responding. “No, no my dear, just everything sounded delicious today.”  
“Then everything good? No stains?”  
“No stains, the lad didn’t even realize the dish was just roasted vegetables." 

"Everything is peachy keen."


End file.
